Aura Blackquill
Aura is a Main Character of HereWeStand Roleplay. Skills and Abilities * Telepathy: Ability to hear people’s minds, and to communicate with them mentally. It allows her to use CEREBRO. * Mind Alteration: Ability to manipulate the minds of others. ** Mind Empowerment: Refresh, restore and strengthen the mind of one person of her choice. ** Mind Control: Control people’s mind through her telepathy. This includes planting ideas, commands, and false beliefs without them noticing. However, people’s minds have the capability of resisting her control. ** Mind Illusion: Cast illusion into people’s minds. This ability causes them to experience and perceive things differently from reality. ** Mental Blast: Use her brain power to blast everyone around her or only one specific person of her choice. The target(s) must roll 6 for damage. Mental Blast costs great amount of her mental energy, Roll Buffs: * Pregnant: -2 speed and physical rolls ** Base roll for Mind Control and Illusion (r13(+1)) ** Mind Control, Illusion: VS roll, draw/win = success ** Mind Empowerment: permanent +2 for target’s rolls (once per encounter) ** Mental Blast: target r6 for damage ** Gains -2 for all her physical and mental rolls (except Mind Control/Illusion) for each use of Mental Blast ** When her rolls reach -12 debuff, she cannot use her ability anymore Items: * Negation Pistol (12 rounds) (Negation Serum) (Negation Aura 1 m each) Personality * Emotional * Manipulative Background Aura Blackquill was one of the few scientists who were sent for a space expedition to study a radioactive comet, yet during the space-research the comet exploded, emitting radioactive field which killed all of her fellow scientists but herself. The radiation apparently granted her the ability to alter people’s minds. X-Men recruited her few years after, with her nearly shrugging them off using her mind control. A typical anti-heroine, she’s always willing to use any means possible for her advantage. It is said that no one ever withstood her mental-manipulating ability but Professor X himself. Storyline Season 2 Aura leads the X-Men with her manipulative ways. While seeking for a way to slay Celestia Ludenburg, she meets the antimutant Zacharias Barnham at the Mutant Control Facility. She convinces him to join forces with her to defeat Celestia. She provides Leech' blood for him to reverse-engineer. The two never seems to get along, especially after Aura mentally forces Barnham to speak the truth about his horrible past. Season 3 Aura is kidnapped by Klavier Gavin, the Brotherhood Leader, and is manipulated to perform his plans. Under his command, she attempts to steal Barnham's negation weapons yet his negation armor removes the manipulation effect on her. Aura takes Leech away from X-Men, as well as to hide him from Klavier. Aura later makes a deal with Barnham to protect her and Leech, while she allows him to continuously weaponize Leech' blood. Later Barnham eventually softens towards her, and reveals Dhurke Sahdmadhi and his plan of removing her powers. This further convinces her to hide in Barnham's house, and he's been protecting her and Leech ever since. Season 4 Deemed missing, Aura has been living with Zacharias Barnham and Irvine Leech for more than two years. People believed she was dead, for Barnham claimed to have killed her. Barnham tells Aura to change her appearance and accompany him at the MCF--until one day she returns to the X-Men base, literally shocking everyone. To be updated. Trivia * Aura Blackquill's faceclaim was originally Aura Blackquill of Ace Attorney: Dual Destinies, before then replaced with Lamiroir of Apollo Justice: Ace Attorney after Barnham told her to change her appearance.